


Happy New Year

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcrux Induced Insanity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, New Year fic, Possessive Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Sane Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: A marriage of convenience makes sure that a second wizarding war does not break out.And New Year; 5 years later Harry realises that during those years he had been married to Voldemort that he against all odds had fallen in love with him.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! And happy birthday to our favourite Dark Lord!!! 
> 
> Many thanks for all the support this past year! <3  
> I hope you will continue to support me in 2018 as well.  
> For now I wish you all the best and hope you enjoy this New Year fanfic!

### Happy New Year

**31 December 2001:**  
Another year was slowly coming to an end and Harry watched from a corner of the garden, smiling as his friends laughed and celebrated. It was a sight that he would never get tired of. The years following his marriage and the peace treaty had been kind to them all. And now Grimmauld Place’s garden was filled with all those he cared for, except one…  
  
Harry sighed as Luna next to him was humming softly. The Weasley twins laughed and high-fived when glitters swirled around them as Neville had picked up something that triggered the prank. Everyone laughed as the glitters glued to everything and everyone it landed on. Molly screamed Fred and George’s names, but there was smile on her face despite the harsh tone that was in her voice.  
  
Harry was relieved that he was out of range and none of the glitters got stuck on him or his clothes and despite the joyful atmosphere and the laughter filling the garden, Harry’s smile faded slowly. It was not just the end of a year, but also Voldemort’s birthday…  
  
This morning Harry had handed the Dark Lord his gift and Voldemort made it clear that he should spent the rest of the day and night with his friends. Afterwards Voldemort had left the manor… It was the same last year and the year before that.  
  
Sirius glanced up as if he had felt his stare and the smile on his godfather’s face fell away, making Harry felt slightly guilty. He just hoped that one day all of them could celebrate this together and that his husband would be accepted completely. Though it was probably wishful thinking on his part.  
  
His godfather wouldn’t mind Voldemort being here, but others might. Despite everything that had changed not everyone could fully accept Voldemort, not even after 5 long years. It wasn’t surprising really.  
  
Voldemort had destroyed many lives, including his. So when 5 years ago the Dark Lord suddenly approached them with a peace treaty, it had shocked everyone. It was almost too good to be true.   
  
And for Harry it had been, because Voldemort had one demand… A marriage. Not just any kind, but a magical bonding with a person he himself chose. He couldn’t believe Dumbledore when he told him that Voldemort wanted to marry him of all people.  
  
Dumbledore had said that in the end the choice was up to him, because he would be the one marrying Voldemort. The whole Wizarding World had quietly urged him to do it, most likely to save their hides. The fate of the whole world was resting on his shoulders back then. His decision could destroy everything and he was all too aware of it. A simple _‘no’_ and Voldemort would have started a war, destroying more lives in the process.  
  
Sirius had said that he would stand by him, no matter what decision he would make. Though it was clear that his godfather preferred a war instead of him marrying a madman.  
  
When Harry finally made his decision Hermione had looked at him, shaking her head. “Stupid,” She had muttered with tears in her eyes. “Stupid! Harry James Potter! Why do you have such a stupid saviour complex!?” Then she had enveloped him into a tight hug, afraid if she let go he might never return.  
  
Maybe Hermione was right. In the beginning he too thought it was stupid…  
  
Through the 5 years that had gone by Harry had learned a lot about Tom Riddle, the one person who became better known as You-Know-Who, aka Lord Voldemort.  
  
And after being married for 1½ year Voldemort had told him the complete truth and Harry learned why the Dark Lord had chosen him. One simply word explained it all… _Horcrux._ At first he had been horrified to know that a piece of Voldemort’s was inside of him… Now he only felt it fitting that Voldemort’s own mistakes had backfired so tremendously.  
  
The Dark Lord didn’t admit it out loud and probably never would, but the creation of all those horcruxes had destroyed not just his soul, but his mind as well.  
  
After learning the horrible truth Harry had also confronted the headmaster about it. Only to find out that Dumbledore already knew. Never before had he been so furious and for several months he didn’t leave Slytherin manor as the headmaster tried to make amends. It had taken everything to make sure that Voldemort wouldn’t kill Dumbledore and the peace treaty would have ended there and then.  
  
Sirius was surprisingly the only one that Voldemort allowed inside the manor. His godfather hadn’t been happy with the news either when Harry explained it to him, after Voldemort reluctantly agreed and made Sirius vow to never utter a word about it. After that moment there was an unspoken agreement that no one else should know about Voldemort’s horcruxes. Voldemort, Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore being the only ones.    
  
Through the years Harry learned a lot about Tom Riddle and Dumbledore helped him fill in the gaps by showing him several memories of the young wizard during his prime. Just like Tom from the diary had said to him. There is a strange likeness between them and it was later on that Harry realised how alike they truly were.  
  
His godfather walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “You’re going, aren’t you?” Sirius muttered into his hair.  
  
“It is his birthday.” Harry whispered as if that explained anything. He returned the hug, closing his eyes as he felt warm and safe in his godfather’s arms.  
  
Sirius sighed, but didn’t say anything.  Harry pulled back, noticing that only Remus and Snape were looking in their direction. Knowing that this might be the best chance to slip away he smiled up at Sirius. “Tell them I will be back tomorrow, alright.”  
  
Harry had already wished all of them a happy new year and it was close to midnight now anyway. It might take some time to hunt Tom down; knowing the Dark Lord was hiding somewhere. Making sure that it would be difficult to find him, just like previous year and the year before.  
  
Sirius smiled sadly and ruffled his hair. “Go then.” He said and Harry noticed that Luna had made her way to the group now as well. Silver eyes glanced in his direction and she smiled at him.  
  
Harry returned the smile and then looked back towards his godfather, remembering when Sirius had been reluctant to let him alone with Tom at first. So much had changed and it was all for the better. Turning around he quickly made his way to the parlour and as the backdoor shut behind him the laughter of those he cared for was drowned out.  
  
Harry entered the parlour and closed his eyes, focusing on his mental connection with his husband. But as he expected he was unable to feel anything. Voldemort had shut him out…  
  
Harry shook his head and grinned as he kept poking at their connection and the wall which he knew Voldemort had put up between them. It would undoubtedly irritate the Dark Lord, but if anyone could get away with it he could. 

After a few more seconds, he felt a flare of irritation and the wall dropped. “ _What?_ ” Voldemort’s voice snarled into his mind.  
  
_“Where are you?”_ Harry asked, not bothered by the other’s anger.  
  
_“Nowhere. I told you to remain with those fools of friends you have, Harry.”_ Voldemort replied back and Harry could hear a weary tone in the other’s voice. Voldemort had known he would eventually search him out, even though the Dark Lord had made it clear that he was fine on his own.  
  
Harry withheld a sigh and replied. “ _I don’t like you being alone.”_  He admitted through their link.  
  
No answer came, but Voldemort didn’t close their connection either. As Harry focused he disapparated. One second later he stood near Hogwarts. He frowned, wondering why here of all places as he glanced towards the thick forest… well last time, Voldemort had decided to hide inside the Chamber, so that hadn’t been surprising.  
  
Harry walked through the gate and his green eyes gazed towards the Forbidden Forest. With a sigh he grabbed his wand a bit tighter and made his way into it. Following the pull of their link Harry walked through the forest, not seeing or hearing anything.  
  
The trees grew thicker and soon even the night sky was not visible anymore. Harry lighted the tip of his wand with a Lumos as he made his way deeper into the forest. _“Why in Merlin’s name did you choose the Forbidden Forest?”_ Harry asked through their connection.  
  
Voldemort didn’t reply and Harry just shook his head as he continued onward. Eventually he ended up in a small clearing and he saw Voldemort sitting there cross-legged, hissing snakes circling around the Dark Lord. Carefully approaching him, Voldemort looked up, most likely feeling his presence.

Red glowing eyes found his. Dark-brown sleek hair was neatly parted on Voldemort’s head. Not a strand out of place like always. The dark hair framed a handsome face, with the most notable feature those red alluring eyes. Sometimes Harry truly envied Voldemort and couldn’t understand why the man had thrown away so much.  
  
Without a doubt Tom Riddle could have achieved so much, but he dabbled too far in the Dark Arts and nothing of the bright, genius teen remained.  
  
Voldemort had explained to him nearly 3 years ago that the destruction of his diary had been a blessing in disguise after all. That part of his soul had returned back to his body, giving him back a human body instead of the reptilian one that Harry had met in the graveyard and his sanity was restored.  
  
Apparently after Harry escaped, the soul piece from the diary had entered Voldemort’s body and he could remember the Dark Lord screaming in pure agony before the cup whisked him away. Apparently the diary soul piece had lingered around Harry for 2 years, waiting in the knowledge that his and Voldemort’s path would cross again. When it happened the diary had taken his chance.

All of it felt so surreal now, like another lifetime. Now the same person he met in the Chamber and in that graveyard was his husband.   
  
“I really don’t understand you.” Voldemort muttered and Harry merely smiled.  
  
“Believe me, some days I don’t either.” Harry said with a soft laugh as he approached him and the snakes slithered out of their way as he stopped next to Voldemort and sat down.  
  
The snakes happily chatted as they came closer and Harry smiled at them all. “ _Hello._ ” The snakes eagerly all replied and Harry barely caught some words. But it was clear they were excited to meet another speaker.   
  
Harry ignored them and turned his attention on Voldemort, who was staring at him. Those red eyes filled with an intense need that Harry grew used to. His smile softened as he stared at the Darkest Wizard of this era. “Happy birthday, Voldemort.” He whispered, knowing how unused the other still was that anyone would actually say those words or want to spend time with him at all.  
  
Harry also knew how much Voldemort hated his muggle name and instead called him by his chosen name.  
  
“Thank you, Harry,” Voldemort said. “But I meant what I said that you could have just remained with your friends.”  
  
“I could have,” Harry said as he stretched his legs out and leaned back on his hands, feeling the damp moss ground beneath his fingers. “But I much prefer to share the start of a new year with my husband.”  
  
Voldemort let out a small chuckle and Harry’s lips turned upwards at the sound. “Liar.”  
  
Harry laughed at Voldemort’s denial, both of them knowing that they could not possibly lie to each other. He looked sideways towards Voldemort, seeing that snakes were slowly leaving. Most likely bored that none of the speakers were paying any attention towards them most likely. “You know I am not lying.”  
  
The smile on Voldemort’s face faded and a serious look appeared on his face. “I know.” He muttered and Harry frowned at the sudden sad tone in the other’s voice.  
  
Carefully Harry moved his hand and placed it on Voldemort's, feeling the other wizard stiffen for one second. "You know..." He whispered and he saw how Voldemort looked up from their hands towards his face. He very rarely initiated any psychical contact between them, apart from a brief kiss sometimes. "I think I am ready for a real wedding night now."  
  
Red eyes widened slightly and darkened in desire. It nearly made Harry shiver, but he knew he was right. Voldemort had been patient for so long… At first Harry had been horrified during their real wedding night. Their relationship was… fragile and devoid of anything. A marriage only to ensure that no war would break out. But Voldemort stated that he would do nothing unless Harry wanted to.  
  
Back then Harry had been so terrified by it all and had quickly told him that he didn’t want anything sexual.  
  
But now, Harry found he had truly and utterly fallen in love with the wizard next to him. Despite all the flaws that Voldemort had, the Dark Lord treated him fair and never did anything unless he wanted it. This only made him appreciate Voldemort more and it was that exact reason that Harry called him by his chosen name instead of Tom or Riddle.

Harry however hadn’t been blind and had seen more than once how those red eyes lingered on his body. And when they shared a bed, Harry had felt Voldemort move closer and those hands roamed over his body. More than once both of them or one of them had woken up with a raging erection and yet they never went further than kissing and handjobs.

Harry well aware that Voldemort wanted much more, but without his consent the Dark Lord never did anything more than cuddle. And yet the desire was there nonetheless and in the beginning it had terrified him.  
  
It was a craving which Harry knew only he could fulfil. Maybe it should scare him more… For he truly had a power over Voldemort that no one else had, but it didn’t. Voldemort as well knew that Harry would never use it against him.  
  
A cold hand was placed against his cheek and Harry's musings stopped as he gazed deeply into those red glowing eyes. He knew what Voldemort was looking for. A sliver of doubt or uncertainty. Anything that proved that Harry might have lied and not want to have sex with him.  
  
When Voldemort found nothing Harry was unprepared for the demanded kiss which followed. The hand on his cheek moved so quickly and Harry gasped as the long fingers tightened in his hair and pulled. A tongue slipped in between his parted lips and he closed his eyes as he brought his hands up and pulled Voldemort closer.  
  
The hungry kiss slowly turned gentler as their tongues brushed against each other and their lips moved in sync. Warmth pooled in his body. A hunger, a craving that was unsatisfied. Harry didn’t know whether it was Voldemort’s or his.  
  
All he knew was that he wanted this as he let himself fall backwards and pulled the Dark Lord atop of him.  
  
Voldemort propped himself up and those red eyes gleamed as their stared down at him. Knowing that most likely it was past midnight by now Harry whispered. “Happy New Year…”  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved up in a pleased smile. “Happy New Year, Harry.” He whispered back and then closed the distance between them again.  
  
Far away from the Forbidden Forest the sounds of fireworks were going off. But the silencing wards surrounding Harry and Voldemort didn’t let any sound go through. Harry didn’t care, but he knew that Voldemort preferred to stay away from fireworks as far as possible.  
  
It was one of the reasons why Voldemort always hid away on his birthday. Harry wisely never mentioned it, but the Dark Lord was very much aware that Harry knew anyway.  
  
The fireworks, their sounds. Almost similar to the sound of bombs and the flashes of light that flashed in the sky was enough to unnerve Voldemort.  It all brought back terrible memories of a war and it was something that a child should never have to face. It was a fear so deep-rooted in Voldemort that it would probably never go away.  
  
And it was only because Harry knew. Others would just think that the Dark Lord hated festivities and Voldemort never said anything regarding it. Harry was certain he was the only one who knew, just like he was the only one who could get so close to Voldemort.  
  
At first it had been a marriage that Harry believed to be necessary and he never thought he would be happy… but if the world was at peace it had been enough for him. If no one else would die like Cedric… it was enough.  
  
But now it was a marriage that brought him happiness and Harry craned his head, closing his eyes as Voldemort’s mouth latched onto his neck. A breathy gasp left him while Voldemort grounded against him slowly as he wrapped his legs around the Dark Lord’s waist. Pleasure tingled through his body and he laughed. “What a good way to start a New Year.” He groaned out as the Dark Lord chuckled and then bit down on his collarbone.  
  
“Indeed.” Voldemort agreed as he glanced up and looking into those red eyes Harry briefly wondered at what exact moment he had fallen in love with the wizard atop of him.  
  
Maybe the moment that Voldemort started to make sure that no wizarding children would suffer any form of abuse and despite hating orphanages, the Dark Lord actually build a few for children who had nowhere to go if their parents detested magic…  
  
Harry’s eyes softened and the words he wanted to say felt heavy. Voldemort froze and he knew that the Dark Lord had just read his mind… Knowing that it wouldn’t matter anymore and he didn’t want to chicken out Harry leaned up, placing his hands on Voldemort’s cheeks as he closed the distance between them. Voldemort still didn’t move and was still shocked by what he had found inside his mind.  
  
“I love you.” Harry whispered against those red lips before he claimed them in a gentle kiss.  
  
Harry felt something go through him and he frowned when he realised it was disbelief. Pulling back from the kiss he stared up at the other wizard. He opened his mouth to speak, but Voldemort beat him to it.  
  
“*I love you…” Voldemort whispered with a small frown. “In the way I understand love…*”  
  
Harry was shocked as he stared up at the Dark Lord. He knew he couldn’t ask for much more and it made him immensely happy to hear those words spill from Tom’s lips. He had never expected to hear Voldemort say those words to him. With a bright smile he crashed their lips together again, ignoring that lingering feeling deep down inside of him.  
  
*Sadly, Voldemort didn't believe Harry. There was a devil in his mind that would never let him* and Harry was unaware of the dark thoughts coiling through his mind.  
  
No matter how badly Voldemort wanted to believe those words, he couldn’t. There was no way anyone could love a monster like him and yet... Harry had not been lying when he uttered those three simple words…  
  
Voldemort closed his eyes and deepened the kiss that was flaming his desires, ignoring the lingering doubt inside his mind. He wanted to devour the wizard underneath him, until Harry would only look at him and no one else. Until Harry finally realised that he didn’t need all those foolish friends and only needed him.  
  
Voldemort may act as if he didn’t want Harry here, but really it was all he longed for. All he lived for… And he knew that Harry would come to him, because the young wizard always chose him on the 31st of December. Maybe because it was his birthday, but that was clearly not the only reason. ‘ _I don’t like you being alone.’_  
  
That cursed love that he could feel echo through their connection made Voldemort finally realise what he had truly lost in his life. Conceived with a love potion he didn’t think he would ever be able to feel exactly what Harry felt for him.  
  
Instead of such pure innocent love he obsessed over the younger wizard and wanted to fully claim him as his own. It was a twisted form of love, if you could even call it love at all, but nonetheless Harry accepted it.  
  
The kiss turned fiercer and Voldemort knew the moment their skins touched, their bodies entwined in the most intimate act. He just knew that he would never let Harry go.

Not that he had any plans to ever let Harry go in the first place… Harry was his husband, his bonded, his horcrux. Harry was completely _his._

**Author's Note:**

> *=Quotes from a Bellatrix/Voldemort video on YouTube. It is a pretty good video, despite that I don't like the pairing all that much. Tomarry and Harrymort remains my otp till I die!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zs5lw7aQAEo
> 
> Honestly I am not completely satisfied but I ran out of time... Anyway happy New Year :)!


End file.
